Matthew Harper
Matthew Harper is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He was a Canadian Physics teacher at George Washington High School in Washington DC, before he was fired for having a relationship with pupil Grace Bradley. Appearance Matthew is tall, standing around the height of 6ft, and he's very muscular. He's quite broad shouldered, and he has ruffled long brown hair. His eyes are a dark shade of brown, and his skin is naturally very tanned. Abilities The first ability Matthew manifested was Ability Sensing. This allows him to identify if someone possesses an ability or not. It also allows Matthew to sense what ability this person has. He will also be given a slight insight into how the ability works. The more abilities present, the more difficult it is for him to distinguish which ability is which and what it is. Although it is unknown when he first manifested this ability, he first demonstrated this ability when he detected Grace Bradley's ability. His second ability is Storm Generation. He manifested this ability shortly after his first. This allows him to produce storms. At first, this ability was reflexive, and would produce a storm whenever he was angry, frightened, worried or stressed. However, he eventually learned to control this, and can both prevent reflexive creation and create storms at will. The standard form of storm produced is a lightning and rain storm, but other forms are also possible with more experience - e.g. sandstorms, hurricanes, tornadoes, hailstorms, blizzards, typhoons. Matthew has also manifested Ability Shield. This is the ability to create an invisible shield that protects himself from other's abilities. The ability is similar to ability immunity, except that it can be activated and deactivated at will. He can also pass this shield onto others, and stop abilities from affecting them, as well. The ability is consciously controlled, however in times of emergency, it will activate itself immediately to protect him. As he grows more powerful with the ability, he tends to try to leave it on at all times, as he is quite paranoid. His fourth and final ability is that of Elucidation. This is the ability which allows him to understand how everything works. This ability lets him understand and explain the workings of any system. It lets him understand all machinery, and to some extent understand the variabilities of time and cause-and-effect. He can easily comprehend most human behaviour, what motivates a person, and can identify weaknesses in an ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jean Harper *Father - Matthew Harper Snr Personality Matthew is a nice enough guy, but he likes to keep to himself, and he tends to give everyone quite a hard time. He likes to be in control of all situations and he is quite paranoid. He's quite gruff and insensitive, and he doesn't like emotions and keeps his buried down deep inside. Brief History He originally lived in Toronto, Canada, not far from the border to the States. He graduated from Toronto University and worked teaching Physics to high school students. He was halfway through working on a degree in Theortical Physics. One of his students was Grace Bradley, and soon after he identified her abilities, they began a secret relationship which was short lived. However, she then revealed this relationship during her graduation ceremony, and as a result he was fired. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters